


Звёзды и фейерверк

by Olivin



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хочешь, я покажу тебе Гончих Псов?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звёзды и фейерверк

— Маса-тян! Ты где, Маса-тян?!

Нобутика только тихо всхлипывает и продолжает сидеть в зарослях густой травы. Колесо перевёрнутого велосипеда медленно перестаёт крутиться, нога продолжает болеть, а под ней… Нобутика всхлипывает громче.

— Маса-тян! — взлохмаченный Синъя вываливается из-за кустарника и удивлённо хлопает глазами. — Что случилось? Тебе больно?

— Нет, — Нобутика качает головой. Ему, конечно, больно, но… Он осторожно отодвигает ногу и отворачивается сам — иначе разревётся.

— Вот… Я упал и убил бабочку, — всхлипывает Нобутика ещё раз. И ещё. А потом всё-таки смотрит на раздавленные пёстрые крылышки и ревёт, вытирая слёзы рукавом.

Синъя хмурится, почти по-взрослому потирает большим пальцем лоб, а затем вдруг улыбается, бежит к своему велосипеду и возвращается с лопаткой.

От удивления Нобутика перестаёт реветь.

Синъя же быстро роет ямку, кладёт туда бабочку, закапывает и даже читает над ней молитву. «Сам слова выдумал», — думает Нобутика: дедушку хоронили по-другому.

— Вот и всё, — довольно говорит Синъя, вытирая рукой лицо, пачкая его тем ещё больше. — Теперь эта бабочка попадёт на небо и станет звездой.

— Почему звездой?

Синъя пожимает плечами.

— Бабушка говорила, что звёзды — это души умерших, которые смотрят на нас с небес. У бабочек ведь тоже есть душа.

— Да? — Нобутика всё ещё недоверчиво смотрит на него.

Синъя быстро-быстро кивает, а потом встаёт и улыбается.

— Поехали, Маса-тян, мы обещали твоему отцу вернуться до обеда.

Нобутика встаёт, отряхивается, нерешительно смотрит на могилу бабочки, вдруг кланяется ей и быстро толкает велосипед вперёд, пытаясь догнать Синъю.

Когда позже они сидят на крыльце дома, Нобутика почти забывает об убитой бабочке. В тени крыши прохладно, рядом Синъя грызёт яблоко, болтает ногами и что-то оживлённо рассказывает отцу, а тот в ответ смеётся.

— Папа, — вдруг произносит Нобутика, — а можно Ко-тян пойдет с нами смотреть вечером фейерверк?

Отец улыбается и треплет его по волосам.

— Конечно, можно. Но сначала надо спросить его родителей.

— Они разрешат, — беспечно машет рукой Синъя, закидывает огрызок яблока в урну и поворачивается к Нобутике: — Папа показал мне, где находится созвездие Гончих Псов. Хочешь, я покажу тебе сегодня, Маса-тян?

 

«Маса-тян…»

Гиноза сам не понимает, почему вдруг вспомнил об этом. Сколько им тогда было? Пять? Шесть? Да и было ли это вообще — Гиноза уже не уверен.

После смерти отца он долго думал: не сменить ли фамилию обратно — теперь, как его зовут, не имеет никакого значения. Да и сам он — тоже. Не имеет значения.

Но в итоге — не решился. Слишком привык за двадцать лет быть Гинозой. Или Гино. Пусть так больше к нему никто не обращается…

«Гиноза-сан!» — доносится будто сквозь туман голос Цунемори.

— Гиноза-сан! — слышится отчётливее. — Слева!

Гиноза резко оборачивает и в последний момент нажимает на курок. Преступник перед ним взрывается кровавым фейерверком, а Гиноза, вытирая капли с лица, поднимает голову вверх.

Небо над ним мрачное и хмурое, и звёзд на нём почти не видно. Только вдалеке, выглядывая из-за туч, продолжают мчаться вперёд Гончие Псы.


End file.
